Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday
Preceded by: Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhatten' Proceeded by: Jason X Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, like The Final Chapter, was not the final film with the release of Jason X and Freddy vs Jason. Plot Jason is ambushed by the FBI and blown to pieces... but during the autopsy at the Federal morgue in Youngstown, Ohio, the coroner is possessed by Jason's heart. A week later Diana Kimble, a waitress at Joey B's Diner in Crystal Lake, watches "American Casefile's" report on the disappearance of Jason's body and the coroner and the death of the coroner's assistant and two FBI agents. AC host Robert Campbell offers famed bounty hunter Creighton Duke $500,000 to kill Jason if he is, as Duke claims, still alive. Meanwhile, the Diner is celebrating Jason's "death." Diana comes face-to-face with Duke, who asks for her help and tells her he knows who she "really is." Diana's boyfriend, Sheriff Landis, has Duke taken out to his cruiser. That night, Steven picks up three hitchhikers and takes them into Crystal Lake to "have a little premarital sex, smoke a little dope." When he leaves the three, the redheaded girl is sliced up with a scalpel and the other two are split open with a spike. The Coroner returns to the diner and kills Edna, who is having an affair with Josh. He takes Josh back to the Voorhees house, where he transfers the evil heart into the deputy. Diana talks to her daughter Jessica, who is now dating American Casefile's Robert Campbell. They are interrupted by the now-possessed Josh, who attacks Diana. When she sees Jason's reflection in the mirror, she shoots him in the head. But Josh doesn't stay down, and Steven comes in to find Josh and Diana struggling. When he separates them Josh accidentally hits Diana with a knife-sharpening pole in the back. Steven runs Josh through with a fireplace poker and pushes him out the window. The sheriff arrives to find Diana dead on the floor. Steven protests his innocence but when he looks out the window Josh is gone. Steven is taken to a holding cell. Jessica arrives at the station to take care of business, and Steven sees her - and their baby daughter - while he's being moved. In the cell, Creighton Duke gives Steven the information he needs to know - Diana was Jason's sister, and he needs a blood relative to be reborn in his own body. With Diana dead, his only remaining family members are Jessica and her daughter Stephanie. To protect them, Steven breaks out of jail. He goes to the Voorhees house, where he hears Robert Campbell outlining his plans to spice up American Casefile's Jason coverage with his theft of Diana's body. But Josh bursts in and transfers the heart into Robert. Josh's body melts away and Robert leaves. Steven catches up with Robert at Jessica's house and runs him over. Jessica doesn't believe Steven's explanation and throws him out of the car. She runs into the police station and deputy Randy is sent to retrieve Steven. Meanwhile, Robert begins a massacre at the police station. Steven and Randy arrive as Robert tries to transfer the heart into Jessica. Steven steals Randy's gun and shoots Robert in the head. Jessica and Steven head to the diner with Robert in hot pursuit. Stephanie is gone but there's a note which Jessica doesn't tell Steven about. When she takes off, Steven sees the note and arms himself with a machete from the wall. At the Voorhees house, Creighton Duke waits with Stephanie. He tells Jessica only she can kill Jason and gives her a knife and warns Jessica that Jason could have jumped into anyone. . . but he falls into the cellar just as the Sheriff arrives, quickly followed by Randy. The Sheriff lunges and impales himself on the knife. Then Randy grabs Stephanie and tries to transfer the heart - but Steven runs in and slams the machete into his neck. Jason's mutated heart, now a Hellbaby, escapes through the neck wound and climbs down into the cellar, where it finds Diana's corpse. Now reborn, Jason bursts up from the cellar. Duke is bearhugged to death while trying to protect Steven and Jessica. Steven gets thrashed by Jason while Jessica tries to retrieve Duke's knife from the cellar. Eventually she gets it and stabs Jason in the heart while he's distracted with Steven. She kicks the blade all the way into him and hands reach out of the ground and pull Jason into Hell. Steven and Jessica walk away and the next morning, a clawed glove pulls Jason's hockey mask into Hell... Box Office Although it did not do very good, it engrossed a tiny bit more than JTA, about $15 million. Trivia *This is the first Jason movie to be made by New Line. As such, it has a few similarities to the Freddy Krueger movies, which are also made by New Line. The title is similar to that of Freddy's Dead: THe Final Nightmare, and Jason is officially killed in this movie (for the second time), and the full extent of his powers are explored. The character Creighton Duke is very similar to Doc from Freddy's Dead. In addition, Jason is made more demon-like than before, as he possesses people. *It is not explained how Jason is back on his feet after the events of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. *This is the second time Jason dies, the first being in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. *This is the first and last time Jason speaks. This was done while he was possessing Randy, so Jessica wouldn't know who (out of Randy and Sheriff Landis) was possessed by Jason. *Freddy Krueger appears at the end of this movie, and will soon do battle with him in Freddy vs Jason. *The Necronomicon from the Evil Dead series appears in the Voorhees house. It is possible that Mrs. Voorhees used the book to resurrect Jason. Category:Friday the 13th films Category:Films Category:Slasher films